Nightmare
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Hermione has a nightmare, sweet little one shot about how she and Ron get together.


**A.N.: Hello! I re-read book seven, so now I find myself wandering to Ron and Hermione, I've never written for them before, but here goes nothing! This is in the trio's sixth year, Ginny and Harry are dating!**

Christmas had come to Hogwarts, it was obvious in the fact that there was always a fire lit somewhere, there was snow on the ground and there were big evergreen trees decorated with ornaments all over the castle. It was also evident however, due to the fact that there was nobody in the Gryffindor tower, except for two girls, and two boys: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Ginny and Hermione hadn't thought to sleep in the same room together, and seeing as it was three in the morning, Hermione was asleep. Behind her closed eyelids lay a scene far more frightening than she had ever seen while she was awake, which was truly saying something.

Ron and Hermione stood on the Astronomy tower, fighting again about Lavender.

"Hermione, why do you even care?" Ron shouted.

"Why do I care? Why do I care!? Ronald, you're so thick!" Her hair was flying around her, she looked beautiful, and deadly.

"I'm thick?" He smiled ruefully. "Right, G'night, 'Mione."

"Ron?" She asked close to tears.

"Yes?"

"Why her?"

"She loves me back."

"You love her?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You can't just think. You have to know, Ronald!"

"Well, I do know. I love her! "

"Fine! That's great Ron, just great!"

"What are you jealous because I don't love _you_?"

"No! Of course not." She wiped her eyes.

"You are."

"Shut up Ron!"

"No." He walked to the edge of the tower, climbing over the bars. "Hermione Granger loves me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ron," she rushed over, trying to grab him, just before he fell, but she couldn't, and he plummeted, dying with a crack that could only have been his spine. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Hermione Granger was in love with Ronald Weasley, and they _had_ had a fight about Lavender Brown just two days ago, they hadn't spoken since. And now, here she was, seeing him die over and over again, she was scared, and so, feeling very rebellious, she snuck out of her room, into the common room, and up the boy's stair case. Upon entering the room, Hermione went straight for Ron, she woke him easily, poking and prodding him until he woke up.

"'Mione?" Ron looked to see if Harry was awake, he wasn't.

"Can I sit down, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he said, moving over and letting her slip under the covers next to him. Hermione closed the curtains around Ron's bed, and cast a charm to keep the noise inside the make-shift tent. "So," he asked, clearly more awake now, "what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I had a bad dream." She let tears fall from her eyes again.

"Shhhhh, 'Mione, it's okay, c'mere." He said, pulling her onto his lap and stroking her hair. "Tell me about the dream." She relayed the dream to him while hiccupping and stopping to cry for bits of time, but at the last bit, he smiled. "So you _do_ love me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Well," she said, getting out of Ron's bed, "as I see you're going to make fun of me, I'm going back to bed!"

"Hermione Granger don't you dare leave this bed! Come back here," he said, pulling her back into his arms, "I love you too, in case you were wondering."

"Mmmmmm, now I feel well enough to go back to bed, g'night." She made to sit up and go back to her own room.

"I think you should stay the rest of the night here, just in case you have any more night mares," he grinned at her.

"Oh, alright, but Ron, we've never slept together before!" His face fell a little.

"I know, but I can sleep on the floor if you want, I just want you to stay."

"You most certainly will not sleep on the floor! Merlin's Beard, Ronald! Don't be ridiculous, go to sleep!" She snuggled into his chest, breathing in his warm, Ron-like scent. Ron Weasley fell asleep happier than he'd ever been.


End file.
